


Prank

by ionica01



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, inspired after a chapter cover, nalu shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/pseuds/ionica01
Summary: Lucy decides to get revenge, tired of Natsu always breaking into her house. However, that ends quite differently from what she expected...Inspired after the cover of a Fairy Tail chapter:)





	Prank

"Uhm!" Lucy stretched upon waking up, cracking her bones and extending her muscles. A new day, a new adventure! She let her hands roam around the covers in the dim lit bedroom, until she suddenly felt her hands hitting something. Something soft and very familiar. Something fluffy... And pink.

 

"Geez, Natsu!" She frowned at the sight of her comrade and his blue cat, sleeping peacefully. In her bed! She knew trying to wake him up was futile. Moreover, the pink-haired was rather adorable, his chest rising and falling steadily, a hand spread over his face as he seemed to dream of something. Lucy let out a sigh full of affection and rubbed her eyes, getting up.

  
"What am I ever gonna do with you guys...?" She moved over to her desk and picked up some markers, smirking slily. She then returned to Natsu's side and shook his leg a little to make sure that he won't budge for the next half an hour. The celestial mage opened the markers and started her work on the dragon slayer's face, all the while wearing a devilish smirk.

  
This wasn't a bitter revenge or anything: lucy had grown accustomed to Natsu and Happy's invasions in her own home and honestly, she found it boring without them around. The days were dull when they didn't intrude and natsu's habit of sleeping next to her was rather... Comforting. He would always cuddle up in her bed, after she fell asleep. 

 

Lucy smiled fondly upon remembering how scared her fellow was when he saw the future her dying and how afterwards, he would sneak into her house and watch over her until late, when fatigue caught up to him. Ever since then, it became an unwritten rule that the pink-heard was to spend the nights at Lucy's house. Right now, the only question Lucy had was why he wouldn't move in completely, but that wasn't somethiNg she had the guts to say out loud just yet.

  
A few minutes later, Natsu's right cheek was covered in fire motives. Lucy smiled, proud of herself. She was getting ready to draw on the other cheek when Natsu turned around slightly, moving his hand blindly over the blankets and moaning: "Lucy... Lucyyy!" 

 

The celestial mage caught his hand by reflex and squeezed it: "i'm here. I'm fine."  She whispered reassuringly. She could see Natsu's features relaxing and a smile spreading across his face. But this only lasted for a few moments, before lucy started tickling him with the marker again and he woke up violently, grabbing lucy's hands and asking:

 

"What did you do? Where's lucy?" It took him a while to fully grasp the situation and when he did, he noticed a giggling blonde mage, sitting in his lap with a marker in her hand. Instinctively, Natsu moved his hand to his face and then looked at the woman in his lap with a bad premonition.

  
"Lucy... Did you draw on my face...?" He asked with fear of hearing the truth in his voice.

  
"Maybe." The girl obviously evaded the question, giving her answer in a sing song voice..

  
"Why, you...!" Natsu grabbed the marker and threw it away, then he pinned Lucy to the bed, where he was sleeping just moments ago. Lucy was still chuckling as the flame mage sighed and hugged her tightly.

  
"Another nightmare?" The woman whispered, now concerned. He didn't answer. All he did was hug her tighter. Lucy could feel his hot breath on her neck and she hugged him back, caressing the pink hair.

  
"I'm here. Safe and sound." She reassured him, but he didn't loosen his grasp. Not that the girl was bothered by that.

  
"Look at you two!" Happy's voice could be heard from near them. "He loooooves you!" He said in his well-known voice, but the couple didn't budge.

  
"Yes, I do love her." Natsu said after a break, startling Lucy. "Is that a problem?" He finally let go of the mage to look at her in the eyes. All she could do was shake her head in disagreement and stare into his black eyes.

  
"I love you." He repeated. The reality of these words sunk in for both of them as they blushed, not averting their eyes.

  
"Me too." Lucy whispered as if in a trance. She remembered all of the hugs she had shared with Natsu, all the times he and Happy barged into her home and every time she found him sleeping in her bed. Every time when he would be there to support her, every mission they would go on together, him encouraging her, him protecting her and she found herself wondering if their feelings weren't obvious already.

  
The two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, eyes locked, hearts skipping countless beats, until Natsu closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was short, yet it felt infinite, and it conveyed so much more than words could have.

  
"Lucy." Natsu called out to her as they pulled apart. The celestial mage opened her eyes to an excited dragon slayer.

  
"Does this mean I can hug you whenever I feel like it without asking?" The girl nodded, startled yet flattered. 

  
"And I can kiss you too?" She nodded again. She never thought he would have asked in the first place, though. 

"And can I brag about you?" Another nod.

"Can I call you my girlfriend?" He asked seriously with a piercing look.

  
"Yes." She answered, her stomach clutching with anxiety: this was all new to her, but it felt right.

  
"Awsome!" Natsu smiled again, so wide that it melted lucy's fears away.

  
"Oh, one last thing." He got serious again. "Can I... Break into your house whenever I feel like it?"

  
"As if you didn't do that already!" The celestial mage rolled her eyes. Despite her gesture, she wasn't annoyed in the least. Rather, she was wondering what they had been up until now... If not a couple. Because they did all the things he had asked about up to that point.

  
Nonetheless, this felt right. Being in his arms, feeling safe. She cuddled up closer to him and recalled Cana predicting the day of her fateful encounter: the day she had joined fairy tail... Nine years ago, on that exact day.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thanks for the support! Here is new NaLu fluff! Hope you enjoy! As always, comments and kudos are warmly welcomed!


End file.
